A writer's tale
by Sianii
Summary: Okay guys. I need the help of those who at least like my stories.I am busy with uni for the next 2 weeks but after that writing is a priority. I started different fics over the last weeks and I'd love to have some opinions which one(s) you'd like me most to continue.They are all glee and klaine but have different settings. I'll put a new ch.1 up ever night over the next days.
1. Somebody that I used to know ch 1

_**Nr. Two**_

_Ever since Matt Bomer was on glee I just had this weird idea for a crossover in my mind. So that is it: Glee/White Collar crossover_

_**Summary:** When Blaine moves to New York to attend NYADA everything is perfect. He and Kurt are happy, together enjoying the intamicy and freedom of the NY life, his classes are interesting whereas the man he loves is his again._

_Still, his happiness is interrupted when he runs into a man who might look like his brother but is surely not the man Blaine thought he knew for all those years._

* * *

Blaine woke up with a smile on his face, a feeling of pure content flaring through his body. He turned in his bed and was met with the sight of a sleeping Kurt. For a moment he just stared at the man he loved, reveling in the feeling of happiness he had come so accustomed with over the last couple of weeks, since he had moved to New York.

After all that had happened the year before, he couldn't believe the luck he had, living with Kurt in this little apartment, going to NYADA, sharing the life he had always dreamed of with the person he loved. There were moments where he was just overcome with it all, not knowing how he deserved so much.

Sleepily Kurt opened his eyes, returning Blaine's smile as he caught his gaze.

"'Morning.'' Kurt mumbled sleepy as he stretched to wake up. His shirt rode up a little, exposing a stripe of milky, soft skin that made Blaine's breath hitch.

_That_ was another nice thing about living together at their own place. They had never had that much sex. When they had been in high school, opportunities had been fewer than they would have liked and when Kurt had moved, the distance and then the break (Blaine still didn't like to think about it as break-up though he knew Kurt did) they had taken had made any sort of intercourse impossible.

But not this morning. Blaine was already late for school and it was his turn to make breakfast. So he settled for brushing his lips lightly against Kurt's, humming contently as Kurt's lips turned into a smile at that.

He scrambled out of bed, turned on the coffee machine and took out everything else they needed for breakfast before, quickly checking on Kurt, who had already dozed off again, before jumping in the shower.

As he left the bathroom half an hour later, clean and dressed, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend sitting at their small kitchen table nursing his, no doubt, second cup of coffee already while reading the Times.

"You've got time for breakfast, honey?" Kurt asked from behind his papers as Blaine poured himself a cup of coffee. Blaine looked at his watch, cursing as he saw the time.

"Not really. Darn it."

"Well, maybe if you got up earlier you would have time to have an actual breakfast with me one of these days." Kurt chided, but the playful undertone showed Blaine that he was just mocking him.

"It's all your fault" Blaine shot back, smiling. "Why do you have to look so unbelievably beautiful so early in the morning. I always forget the time when I am so busy looking at you."

Kurt huffed but the glint in his eyes showed Blaine that he rather took it as a compliment.

"Well I will not stop looking amazing just so that you don't run late again. On that note. We really should work on you being so creepy."

"You love it when you wake up and catch me staring." Blaine said, slowly leaning down.

"No I don't. You are creepy and I should call the police." Kurt said, raking his head up.

"Oh really. You want to put a restraining order on me? So I have to stay away from you."

"Uh-hu." Kurt answered, smiling slyly.

"Mhh you really want that?" Blaine breathed their faces only centimeters apart. "Because if so I couldn't do this anymore…" And with that Blaine closed his eyes and surged forward, closing his mouth over Kurt's in a chaste kiss. He enjoyed the warmth and softness for a moment before moving back, their lips still so close that he had to cross his eyes to look at Kurt.

"Mhh valid argument." Kurt murmured. "I'll consider it." The next kiss was far less tentative, their lips moving with practiced ease, as Kurt's hand came up to cup Blaine's face. Blaine lightly bit his lip, soothing over it with his tongue and making Kurt moan quietly, as he opened his mouth for Blaine's tongue to explore it.

As their tongues meet, time was forgotten after all, Blaine's hand coming up to sink into Kurt's still sleep tousled hair. Blaine reveled in the slide of his tongue against Kurt's and as Kurt actually sucked on his, he had to stabilize himself by leaning down on the table.

They broke away after another minute, both gasping for air, as Blaine let his forehead rest against Kurt's, eyes closed.

He only hummed lightly when Kurt called for him.

"Blaine? Blaiiine?" "Mhh?" "It's ten to eight." He could hear the laugh in Kurt's voice but he was far too busy with freaking out.

"Fuck!" He roared, jumping back so fast, that Kurt nearly fell to the floor, the supporting weight of Blaine gone.

Blaine ran around the small apartment, searching for his bag and the music theory book he had studied the night prior, cursing all the time while Kurt was certainly amused by his despair.

He found the book with a victorious cry and shoved it into the bag heading for the door but Kurt called him again.

"Blaine wait! When do you get off today?"

"Earlier today, actually." Blaine answered, his eyes constantly flickering to the clock.

"Great. Would you like to go and see an exhibition with me after lunch? I don't have class today and Isabelle said I don't have to come in today."

"Sure. What's it about?" Kurt smiled coyly.

"Oh I'm sure you've heard about it. This new artist everyone takes about? The one that only draws very explicit, gay nudes which are still worth a fortune? If you ask me people only buy them to cover up some desire they can't voice, but by hanging fucking guys over their fire place and calling it art. It's sort of the _50 shades of grey_ of actual art. And well a lot hotter."

He said all of this with this innocent smile and Blaine felt himself getting hotter.

"Y-Yeah. Sounds nice. Text me." He stuttered before heading for the door again.

"Blaine!" Kurt called again and Blaine turned getting more and more nervous as the time ticked by.

"Goodbye kiss." Kurt pouted and Blaine's resistance crumpled at his boyfriend's pout. With some quick strides he had crossed the room and placed a smacking kiss to his boyfriend's lips, turning the pout into a bemused smile.

"I love you." Kurt said, his eyes sparkling.

"Love you, too." Blaine answered, their eyes locking for a long moment.

"Blaine. 8 o'clock." Kurt said, grinning and Blaine turned, running out of the apartment without another glance back, not even bothering to close the door properly as it didn't click when he stormed out.

Blaine's day continued to be quite pleasant. He was hopelessly late for his first class, dance, but Cassandra July was even later, faintly reeking of some sort of alcohol and as always Blaine admired her ability to still dance circles around all of them.

Despite his small built he was a good dancer and a fast learner and he just couldn't stop beaming as Cassandra praised him after a difficult routine. He only stopped when Cassandra told him that if he didn't stop grinning so dopily, she would kick his ass and send him flying straight to middle earth _Shorty McHobbington_.

It was accompanied by hysterical laughter on her and a deep blush on his side. But he decided to ignore her comment, thriving on her praise on the inside so to not let anything dampen his spirit.

Blaine excelled in musical theory thanks to reading ahead the night before and soon it was time for lunch.

He met up with Rachel in the cafeteria, who seemed to have had a nice morning herself so that they could gush together about how awesome life was. Halfway through their meal, Blaine received a text from Kurt telling him where and when to meet him and soon after they were finished and parted, Rachel heading for afternoon classes and Blaine to get to Chelsea.

Kurt was already waiting for him outside the subway station, greeting him with a kiss and a cup of coffee. They linked arms, walking down the streets unbothered by anyone, chatting about their days.

As they reached the art gallery they didn't have to wait long to enter. It was a work day and still early and the large exhibition room wasn't crowded.

They went to look at the first drawing and Blaine immediately understood why these paintings were so popular. It was beautiful. The sketch was obviously done with coal and kept in black and white but it still had something very vivid to it. The picture showed two men, wrapped up in each other, kissing with closed eyes. Blaine found himself smiling at the picture and grabbed Kurt's hand, who squeezed his lightly.

The style wasn't exactly photographic, sort of reminding Blaine of comics, though it wasn't artificial enough for that either. Still, it gave the whole thing something innocent that was contrary to the pictured scene of two naked guys kissing. Some of the lines were a little blurry, making the scene intimate. It was like you were watching through a window.

Blaine had no idea how long they had been staring, but he felt consumed by the picture, starting to ask himself what the men's story might be.

He only averted his eyes as Kurt tugged at his hand, guiding him to the next drawing and from there on all innocence was lost.

Explicit had really been the word to describe it. Blaine had watched a lot of porn in his life and by god his and Kurt's sex life was truly not a topic you could discuss with even his most open minded friends but there was some really kinky shit pictured… from time to time with more than two participants.

He found himself practically drooling over some of the sketches and Kurt's occasional whispers of _That looks interesting _or _I think we should try that_ weren't helping at all.

It got even worse when they stopped, in front of a sketch, where one of the guys was lying on a table, legs up in the air as another guy was fucking into him. That wouldn't have been that special, if the guy topping hadn't been bent down, sucking the other off.

Blaine was gaping and as Kurt next to him crossed his arms and murmured _I wonder if I could do that._ Blaine whimpered. He quickly closed his eyes trying to fight the visuals that were constantly streaming his mind now but closing his eyes wasn't helping.

He opened his eyes trying to focus on something, anything else, ignoring the bemused look on his boyfriend's face.

There were a lot of couples, mostly gay, some lesbian's and even some straight one's, though there the women seemed to be a lot more invested in the art than their partners. What did catch his eye were two men standing close to them.

He could only see the face of one of them. He looked stern and didn't even glance at any of the pictures, whereas the other man was staring at one of them, his hand motioning as he was talking, some bits of sentences making their way to Blaine's ear

_Outstanding – The way figures are used. – Creating the illusion of voyeurism. – Nudity in art has always been… - But never for gay people. This is new. _

The other man was just nodding but then he put up a hand and Blaine could hear his voice clear in a sort of stage whisper wavering over to them.

"Alright, Neal. You are enjoying yourself but we have _**work**_ to do."

Blaine was about to turn back to his boyfriend, averting his gaze from this _Neal _guy and his friend, as said man turned around and Blaine froze in his motion.

"C-Cooper?" He said barely more than a whisper but the man must have heard him. He looked confused for a moment before he found Blaine's face and then he froze as well. Confusion turning to horror as all color seemed to drain from his face.

Could it be?

The man looked 100 % like his brother and still he looked nothing alike. There was the brown hair, the beautifully cut face and the piercing blue eyes, everything that had always been stunning about his brother and then again, the suit, the hat and the way he held himself were nothing like the Cooper Anderson Blaine knew.

But then the man spoke and there was no doubt.

"Blaine?" The man asked, the voice so different from the voice he knew. No overconfidence or patronizing ring to it and still it was his brother's voice.

By now both Kurt and the other men had caught up with the weird exchange between the two men.

Kurt behind him just squealed, waving and calling "Cooper! What are you doing here? And why didn't you call us?", whereas the other man turned to his brother and gave him a questioning look.

Cooper shook his head, trying to smile at the other man and failing miserably as he began to make his way to his brother.

Blaine's heart was pounding hard as his brother approached and all he could think about was: _Why had the man just called his brother Neal?_


	2. My Gift is my Song (working Title)

**_Nr. Three_**

_the first of two fics I started based on gif sets:_

_ post/33928437034_

_**Summary:** Kurt isn't really thrilled when Rachel forces him to go out to enjoy the adventure that is New York City until the singer at the piano catches his eye._

* * *

Kurt wasn't exactly opposed to going out. Not at all. He was a young adult in freaking New York City. The place of his dreams. The place where he could finally be himself, but Vogue took up so much time that going out and being giddy and _awake_ just seemed impossible in the evenings.

He also didn't enjoy going out with Rachel and Brody too much. He had tried it once and it had ended with them singing flirty duets all evening and undressing each other with their eyes and it had just made him very uncomfortable. He liked Brody. He did, but being between these two just made him feel even lonelier than ever… and well _Finn._

So he had spent the evening sipping his Cosmo (no he had no idea how they had sold him that but it was quite delicious), feeling uncomfortable looking at Brody and Rachel, thinking about Finn and fighting off about five guys trying to hit on him.

He knew that meeting _someone_ had been one of Rachel's reasons to make him go out but he had had exactly one boyfriend for like three months before leaving Ohio and it hadn't been the love of his life but enough to show him that that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted someone sweet and gentle who looked at him with adoration and not _only_ lust.

It really shouldn't surprise anyone that he blocked any attempt to go out again after that.

Still, Rachel Berry wouldn't be Rachel Berry if she weren't annoying and very stubborn so Kurt knew what was coming for him when she waited for him _outside_ their apartment door one Thursday night, dressed up and with a look of determination on her face.

"Rachel. Wha…?" Was as far as he got before Rachel pulled him back down the stairs and out of the building.

"Rachel!" He gasped as he tried to keep up. "Would you care to explain to me what on earth you are doing here? I am positive that abduction of tired interns is forbidden under penalty of death in the state of New York!"

All he got as an answer was a "you know what this is about" look and he knew that if Rachel didn't even see the _need_ to speak her mind, there wasn't a force on earth to stop her. For a moment he entertained the idea of whining until she'd let him go but he had a long weekend ahead and a pissed of Rachel Berry was worse than average Rachel Berry, so that wasn't an option either.

A subway ride later they were standing in front of Callbacks once more and Kurt had surrendered.

He would try to get some more Cosmos, hide in a corner and let Rachel hog the stage. He had the day off tomorrow; maybe it was time for his first real hangover since sophomore year.

They entered the bar and while Rachel was greeting people left and right Kurt headed straight for the drinks and even before Rachel had made her way to him he had nearly finished his first drink.

"Whoa Kurt, slow down, I really like these shoes." She said to him, smiling and raising her eyebrows at his drink.

He looked down at her footwear. "Don't worry Rach. Should I ruin them I will have done you a favor." She looked hurt but Kurt just motioned for her to get him a refill. She had dragged him there. Not the right moment to expect kindness.

As Rachel left, Kurt looked around. The place was pretty crowded and a guy was playing the piano on stage. Kurt shrugged; it would take mere minutes for Rachel to toss him off the stage and claim her place.

And then he started to sing. It was a "Do you think I'm sexy" and god, now that Kurt looked, his answer could just be hell yes!

He didn't seem too tall, but the polo hugged his arms in a very nice way, while his sweater west underlined the broadness of his shoulders. How was _that_ even possible? He had dark hair that was gelled back with way too much product.

Still, he could appreciate the style. It was sort of classic, sort of nerdy but first and foremost extremely cute.

And his voice! I mean sure this was a bar for musical theater majors and everyone here could sing but this was different. Special. The version was different from the original. More sensual, less 80s and it made Kurt feel fuzzy. He might argue that this came from the alcohol but he knew it wasn't. He was intrigued. He couldn't look away. He had to stare and listen. He didn't even notice Rachel coming back until a drink was pushed into his hand.

She started talking about stuff but stuff wasn't important because _he_ was still singing and so he shushed her. Rachel looked offended until she followed his gaze and a smirk started forming on her face.

As the song ended and the people applauded Kurt felt like waking from a dream.

"You like him." Rachel sing-sang, still looking like the cat that got the cream and Kurt couldn't help but blush. Damn his porcelain skin!

"Shouldn't you rush to the stage to sing your first of many songs?" Kurt said, in an attempt to distract both of them. He took his drink to take a sip smiling at her blasé smile.

"Well not tonight. It's not karaoke. In fact on Thursdays local artists perform what means that _he_", she emphasized the 'he' with a pointed look at the piano player, "will be playing all night for your pleasure Kurt."

Kurt coughed. He couldn't help it but his head snapped so fast, still sort of drinking to stare at the young man who had just started the next song.

Rachel patted his back as Kurt tried to seem indifferent.

"Well *cough* that's nice *cough* I thought *cough* he had a nice…" More coughing.

"Ass?" Rachel assisted, looking innocently.

"How the hell should I know Rachel? I have only seen him sitting?" She chuckled.

"Well let me tell you. It is worth looking. I saw him when I got my first drink and wow. Really nice."

Kurt bit his lip. Damn it. Why hadn't he paid any attention?

He was still scolding himself as Rachel jumped from her chair.

"There is Brody! I'll just go say hi and leave you to your ogling." She winked at him before rushing off.

And boy he did. With every song the man played, he was fascinated. They were all popular songs ranging from the 80s to current top 40 hits but he had rearranged them all so well and sang them with so much emotion that they felt like his original songs.

Kurt used his third drink as an excuse to take a seat closer to the stage. He could make out the guys eyes now and though they were of some shade of brown he just couldn't put his finger on the exact beautiful color.

He didn't want to flatter himself but he was sure that he had caught the guy's eye and every time that their eyes met his stomach did a little flip.

Kurt hadn't seen Rachel for over an hour and the show must have been at a closing point as the singer spoke to the audience for the first time since Kurt had entered.

"So everyone. Thank you for being so kind tonight. This is going to be my last song for the night. I like it a lot so I just stuck with the original composition. I hope you'll enjoy it. Good night."

He started playing the first chord and Kurt knew what song it was: Your song. The Moulin Rouge version.

The guy was singing and his voice did things to Kurt. He couldn't look away and the guy was staring back. Directly at Kurt, looking into his eyes.

Kurt couldn't breathe! Was that really happening? Was this talented, beautiful, sweet singer really singing _to him_ of all people?

The song ended and Kurt was frozen.

The young man stood up, gave the audience a toothy smile and bowed before leaving the stage. He started walking into the direction of Kurt, a shy smile on his face as another man stormed over and pulled the singer into his arms.

He was taller than the guy, presumably taller than Kurt and he was pressing him close, stroking his hair and laughing!

He pressed a kiss to the singer's forehead and stroked his cheek.

As they finally came to a halt they looked into each other's eyes, happy smiles on their faces. That way Kurt could finally look at the other man and he was so good looking, it hurt to look at!

Tall and muscular, brown wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He seemed a great deal older than Kurt or the singer but Kurt had to say that that only added to his appeal and Kurt knew he stood no chance.

This guy really did seem gay. Just not with Kurt and that small thought did it for him.

Suddenly he could move and he moved fast. Passing the two men so caught up in each other. Passing Rachel and ignoring her question of where he was headed.

The sounds of the city hit him once he was outside. Calming him but also making him very tired. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and feel miserable for dreaming.


	3. Fortune's friend (working title)

**_Nr. Four_**

_the other fic I started based on a gif set by my dear friend sararye:_

_ post/34438619906_

_**Summary:** Blaine can't believe his luck when he gets picked in a competition to meet his one celebrity crush Kurt Hummel. When they meet he is so nervous he is sure to have screwed up everything possible to be screwed up but when Kurt starts to flirt with him right away, maybe not all hope is lost._

* * *

When the call had come Blaine couldn't believe it. It had been a joke, just a fun thing to do on a Thursday night when he should have been studying for his algebra test. It really had just been Nick's escape from their books to say _Come on Blaine. I get my camera and you can sing one of your precious Katy songs and I get a break_.

So they had sneaked into the Warblers room with his guitar and a camera and had recorded an acoustic version of Firework. He knew that with the way he sung, it didn't sound like the original anymore but that was one of his strengths or at least so he liked to think.

You could really tell that it wasn't planned or anything by the way he looked. His curls sprang free, still a little damp from the shower he had taken earlier and he was dressed in a Dalton T-Shirt and jeans. It wasn't sloppy but not something he would wear outside usually.

But still. Here he was. In a room at Fox Studios, waiting. Waiting to meet the Kurt Hummel. The most amazing, most talented and most beautiful man Blaine had ever had the pleasure to have a celebrity crush on and he would meet him.

The contest assignment had been simple: "Show us your talent and win a one on one mentoring session with Kurt Hummel, star actor of _Sing_". No promise of a part or a contract but he would spend a whole week working with Kurt. Learning and experiencing things. And maybe, just maybe Kurt would be so amazed by him that there would be more.

Blaine knew that _more_for most people would mean to get into the business but for him_more_ meant just anything to do with Kurt. More time. More information about his life. More of him smiling because Kurt never smiled enough if you asked Blaine.

He glanced at his watch, ten to 12. There were no cameras. He had been told that Kurt wanted to meet him first, get to know him without pressure. Just the two of them. He hadn't been told when Kurt would come or well anything at all. Just to wait and this waiting made him antsy and even more nervous than he already was.

He was debating to just get up and pace around the room to get some of the stress out of his system as the door opened and _the_ Kurt Hummel entered the room and wow, Blaine had never believed in angels but maybe he should change that.

Kurt was tall, had long legs and arms and as he lifted up his arm to give Blaine a friendly wave Blaine could see his muscles flexing. His jeans were tight, hugging in all the right places. His hair was perfectly coiffed but not as strict as it was on the show. It had some beautiful highlights and he knew that Kurt would describe them as _Sun Kisses_. Of course he knew that. There was no one who knew Kurt's tweets as well as him. He wore a white tee underneath his short-sleeved blue shirt, some buttons undone and it took all Blaine had not to walk over and finish opening them.

Well maybe it didn't take too much because he was sure he could never ever move again. It was like he had turned to stone the moment he had laid eyes on the perfection that was Kurt Hummel.

Kurt didn't seem to have noticed that. He had closed the door and approached Blaine, smiling at him and yes Blaine really needed more of this smile.

"Hello Blaine, I am Kurt Hummel." He said and held his hand out for Blaine to shake.

All Blaine could do was stare up to him from where he was sitting and blurt out: "You know my name?"

Kurt was still holding his hand out as he started laughing.

"Of course I know your name. I was the one who picked you, you know?" He looked into Blaine's eyes and wow even a HD plasma TV couldn't have prepared Blaine for the intensity of Kurt's blue eyes close up.

Kurt's eyebrows rose and he looked at Blaine questioningly, then back at his hand and Blaine felt a blush creeping up. Faster than dignity possibly would approve of, he grabbed Kurt's hand to shake it. It was so soft.

Blaine felt dizzy. The sheer presence of Kurt seemed too much for his brain and body to function and he had a whole fucking week to get used and possibly addicted to it.

_But only if you get your shit together now, Anderson. Or he will regret to even have picked you!_ A small voice in the back of his head chided him. He quickly let go of Kurt's hand and tried to regain some self-control but that was hard because _he was here because __Kurt_ had picked him!

Kurt was sitting across from him now, still smiling, a little amused maybe but Blaine didn't care that he was making fool of himself as long as Kurt kept smiling in response.

"So, Blaine. Why did you enter this competition?"

Blaine knew that his question would come but _I was procrastinating studying algebra_just didn't seem sufficient.

"I uhm… I don't know really. It was a friend's idea. I just really love singing and acting and well you." Fuck. Had he really just said that? Kurt was just grinning, hand clamped over his mouth like he wanted to hide it. _Just say something else Blaine_. The voice in his head screamed. _Maybe he didn't even listen!_

"I… I mean you are awesome and the show is good but it is really just you who makes it so good. And your voice and yeah I just have been a fanboy for forever and…" He had to take his yes away from Kurt's face. He could tell that the actor's grin had gotten immensely big, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"I can't believe I actually get to talk to you. This is insane!" He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. He didn't know why but restricting his hair always made him feel safer. Damn the stylists! They hadn't let him use hair gel!

Kurt had just relaxed back into his chair. "You're kind of really adorable, you know that?" He chuckled a little at the end of the sentence and it made Blaine's heart swell.

"You're actually just as beautiful in real life as in the photos." Blaine blurted out still ruffling through his hair. He knew that his grin might break his face in half any second but he couldn't stop it. It wasn't just that Kurt was indeed beautiful, he also really seemed to be an amazing person. Blaine had always believed that from what he had heard and seen on the Internet and in interviews but there were always those haters, saying what a judgmental bitch Kurt was. He was just glad they really were wrong.

"Well thank you." He leaned his head on his right hand, crooking his head slightly. Blaine's thoughts really hadn't given Kurt's neck enough credit by then. It was flawless. Milky white skin and so long and kissable. Blaine wanted to lick it. To mark it and hear the sounds Kurt would make. He would try to stay quiet but they wouldn't escape Blaine's attention because they would be oh so close to his ear and _Whoa! Get your head out of the gutter! This is serious business here! Keep the fantasies for the shower!_ The rational part of this mind chided him.

Kurt was still staring at him before he added. "You're not so bad yourself." He giggled and gave Blaine a flirty smile. It actually was a flirty smile. Kurt Hummel was flirting. He was flirting with _Blaine_.

Blaine had known that Kurt was gay. It was another thing that Blaine had always admired about him. Being openly gay and being a teen heart throb to both girls and guys was something completely new but he had never expected to be of any interest to Kurt.

"I can't believe you'd even consider me." Of course he meant it in a _dating_way but Kurt didn't seem to catch that, which was good, Blaine argued, because as Kurt leaned forward and placed his hands on Blaine's knees his eyes weren't flirty anymore but sincere and gentle.

He looked up to Blaine and smiled at him. "Blaine you are unbelievably talented and I just want to be the person people will credit as _the person_ _who helped__the Blaine Anderson__with his big break-through._ I know you will go far. It would be a shame and oh so mean to keep so much talent to yourself."

He was still smiling and Blaine's heart didn't seem able to decide if it wanted to beat so fast that it would burst out of his chest or simply give up beating all together.

But Kurt's hands were still heavy on his knees and Kurt's lips were still so deliciously curved into a soft smile and Blaine knew it would be the perfect moment to die a happy death but he also knew that he would regret it his entire afterlife to not enjoy every moment yet to come with this wonderful man.

So he smiled back and nodded, missing Kurt's closeness as soon as he pulled back after giving him a final squeeze.

"Alright. Then let's talk business Blaine. We have a lot to do this week. I guess you will hate me afterwards. This will be fun. If hard work is fun for you." He chuckled again.

Blaine couldn't wait for it all to start.


	4. About a boy

**_Nr. Five_**

_Okay his is the... most out there thing I have ever written. It was nothing to do with trans* identities or anything. Kurt dressing as a girl is simply a play with sterotypes and Kurt often referd to being very female or ''gay-face'' as well as using it as a disguise like it has been used since Shakespeare's times and before for plot purpose. (see every old play or manga ever.)_

_**Summary:** Kurt hates his life until the world shows him a twisted but easy way out._

_Three years in hiding until he meets the new student Blaine Anderson which is way too cute and way too interested to leave Kurt unfazed. But Blaine is straight and strictly into ''Liz'' right?_

_This is the prologue, showing Kurt's way to where he get's where the story starts._

* * *

Kurt Hummel was **six** when he realized that he was different from other boys. While the boys liked to run around and get dirty, he loved to play with the girls and their dolls. When the told his mother about it and asked if that was okay, she smiled and said that he was right the way he was and Kurt believed her.

Kurt Hummel was **twelve** when he realized that other people didn't think that he was right the way he was.

Kurt didn't particularly like going to school. He liked learning stuff but he didn't enjoy the other kids' company. He couldn't put his finger on it but things had changed since he'd been a small boy. He still didn't spend time with the boys and even though the girls didn't push him away he wasn't friends with any of them. He just always felt like the odd man out.

It was an incident in a deserted hallway with an older kid that showed him how different he was and that other people had noticed that, too.

On his way to his next class Kurt bumped into someone. Kurt was about to apologize when the boy yelled at him. "Look where you walk faggot! I don't want to catch your gay." It was accompanied by a shove that sent him stumbling into the next wall.

Kurt's eyes stung as he looked at the floor, breathing hard. The humiliation. The hurt. He was just grateful that no one had witnessed that.

When Kurt started walking again, he didn't go to his class, but walked straight home, deep in thought about what had just happened.

After that school just got worse.

Even though no one had witnessed it, the kid sure liked to talk about _that little fairy that had attacked him in the hallway_ and everyone believed him. Kurt held his head down even though he was angry. He hadn't attacked anyone… but that he was gay, that wasn't a lie. He just hoped that they would stop to care… only they didn't.

The boys avoided him even more and the girls also started to. The teachers ignored it when someone called him _fag_ or _fairy_, looking the other way when he was shoved into a wall or locker and if they did look a smirked "_Oh I am so sorry, lady boy_" was enough to sooth their spirits.

Kurt began to feel sick when thinking about going to school, searching for excuses. He faked stomach aches and headaches and thought about just puking to make it more realistic. It got so bad (even though he decided that making yourself puke is gross) that a worried and overworked Burt Hummel dragged his son to see a doctor for a full checkup. Kurt got attested perfect health, a little underweight and puberty induced laziness and after that there was no way of cutting classes.

Kurt felt like crying when his father sat him down and told him the importance of school and that he would not watch and let Kurt ruin his academic life. Kurt nodded and smiled, telling his father he'd make him proud.

Kurt Hummel was **fourteen** when the world showed him a twisted way to be accepted again.

Kurt had decided to go as Glinda from Wicked for Halloween because he was obsessed with the Wicked. He had the wig, had made himself a beautiful robe in ice blue and white, found some white shoes with not too high heels in his mother's closet and made himself a wand.

On Halloween the teen got dressed, put on some blue eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss, put on the wig and looked into the mirror.

He looked stunning. In that moment he was more convinced than ever before that one day he would act and sing this role on Broadway. Who cared that he was a boy when he looked like that?

Kurt left the house with his candy bucket and a huge smile.

It wasn't until the seventh or eighth house that Kurt realized something odd. None of his neighbors seemed to recognize him. It was an elderly lady down the road that convinced Kurt of that more than anyone.

"And who are you, pretty girl?" the woman asked and for a moment Kurt just starred at her. He wanted to correct her, tell her that he was Kurt. The boy who had lived in her street all his life but on the way to his mouth the name seemed to get lost and very quietly he said: "Elizabeth."

"Well, now that is a pretty name." The old lady told him, while putting even more chocolate into his bag.

Kurt was stunned. Did really no one recognize him? Or did they just not want to make the connection?

He paid closer attention to the next houses and it was all the same. Soon he found himself smiling and complementing people's houses while being complimented for his eyes, his beautiful dress and his overall cuteness. Soon _Elizabeth_ had a nickname and a story and a favorite candy bar and was pretty much her own persona and for one evening Kurt enjoyed not being himself. Being treated nicely and kindly, no odd looks or mean comments.

When he got home he was still smiling, until he got up to his room looked into the mirror and starred at the smiling girl that was in there. He was lost for a moment before he tore the wig down and fell down on his bad, confused and unsure.

It took a couple of months until Kurt came home, rage inside but beaten on the outside, and went to his closet. He didn't know what he was searching for until he had divided his huge collection of clothes into three categories: male, unisex, female.

All of the clothes were beautiful but since the Halloween incident he had paid closer attention to what he was wearing and as how people reacted to it. It turned out that on days he wore more flamboyant, more extroverted or more female clothes everything was worse than on a regular day. Kurt didn't get it. Why were people nice to him when they thought he was a girl? And why were they mean to him when he was just being himself?

Kurt didn't think that a person's gender was defined by clothes. You expressed yourself through fashion, your personality but fashion itself had no gender and the categories he was dividing his clothes in went against anything he thought was right when it came to fashion.

But still, twenty minutes later he had a toned down but very feminine outfit spread out on his bed. Tight blue skinny jeans, white Chucks, a long sleeved tee that covered half of his thighs, loosely cut and in blue. Next to it was a long beige scarf with a flower stitching, that he could drape around him in order to hide his lack of breasts… if he intended to that was.

With a huff he put the clothes away again not trying to think about why he had just done that.

Still, another few weeks later and after a really nasty slushy attack and the words "Well sorry for staining your dress lady boy" he snapped.

In no time he was in the outfit, eye shadow and mascara in place, lip gloss, wig, money and phone in a cute bag and out he was.

He knew it would be foolish to walk around his neighborhood dressed as he was, so he hid his make up with a pair of sun glasses and his outfit under a long coat. Nobody looked at him twice as he got on the bus or on the way for that matter.

He had no idea where the bus was going but the drive gave him time to reflect about what the hell he was doing.

He told himself that he was just making an experiment on society and how people perceived others. A study on stereotypes and the courage of a young man looking beyond those, creating a new image of himself in a society that was against him. Something he would be admired for, one day when he was grown up and living somewhere where he would be appreciated for who he was.

But as the bus stopped at the neighboring town's mall he had to admit that he just wanted some quiet from the comments and stares and name calling. A break from being frowned upon, just seeing if he could in fact be a normal teen walking around outside without looking out for people trying to harm him all the time. He was hiding and just trying if it worked.

He put on the wig and lip gloss behind some bins at the far end of the parking lot, constantly looking around. Kurt was paranoid that someone might see him or worse recognize him but as he entered the mall unbothered.

Nobody looked at him twice, or made a face or snarled and one boy, maybe a year older than him even smiled at him, making Kurt blush and duck his head.

He walked around the mall for a little time until he came to a stop in front of H&M. It was his favorite shop. He'd gotten the scarf he was wearing there and the lady in the shop had looked at him confused when he had bought it along with some other stuff from the girl's department.

He took a deep breath and entered the store.

The boy's department was downstairs and he just walked through it, looking left and right, taking in some jeans and nice sweaters.

"Are you looking for something?" A friendly voice asked him and he turned around. This was the test. Would the sale's lady recognize him as a male? Would she see him as a girl and throw him out of the boy's department (yes some lady had threatened to do that when he had been looking at girl's clothes once).

The young girl looked at him expectedly until Kurt whispered. "No, thanks just looking around."

She nodded and made her way back to fold shirts.

Encouraged by that reaction he smiled at her before taking the stairs up to the girl's department. There weren't many people there and so he felt unobserved, looking at blazers at the far end of the store. They were gorgeous and cheaper than the sweater downstairs… He was debating if he should get one as another salesgirl approached him, offering help.

Kurt felt more confident this time, as he smiled and declined even though his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

"If you want to try it on, the changing room is down there. And there is a skirts sale." She smiled again as Kurt thanked her.

Kurt eyed the blazer in his hand and then the racket with miniskirts. They were cute. Black and maybe a little longer than the shirt he was wearing. He grabbed one looking at the size. It was his size. Kurt didn't believe in fate but on impulse he took the blazer and the skirt, a pair of tights he found on the way and a t-shirt with the skyline of New York he found, to the changing rooms and entered a stall.

Without thinking too much he undressed and changed. He looked in the mirror but it didn't give him a good view of himself, the stall being too small to move around properly.

Hesitantly, he got out walking to the huge mirror with closed eyes. He opened them slowly. There was the girl again. The girl from Halloween. Kurt nearly didn't recognize himself, hadn't he known the shape of his lips and the color of his eyes forever.

And the girl was pretty. The tights and skirt did wonders for his legs, wonders not even his tightest pair of jeans had ever done. The blazer was the perfect color for him, the shirt and his scarf blending in perfectly with the ensemble. He looked back up at his face. Why did his face look so different? He had flawless skin, taking good care of it but the utter softness, so round without definition, bothered him.

Still, with the blond locks surrounding his face, the skirt and everything he just looked so fucking cute it wasn't him. Because he wasn't a girl. He was _Kurt _Hummel, not _Elizabeth_. Kurt didn't want to be someone else even if that someone was cute and other people seemed to like it.

He heard a low whistle behind him and jumped a little as he saw the saleslady approaching.

"You're looking good honey. Really cute. You're going to be a really beautiful woman one day." She winked at him taking in his ensemble. "You really have style but I bet some heels would look even better and maybe a necklace rather than a scarf. May I?" Kurt stumbled back, shaking his head, as she reached out to take the scarf from him.

She looked confused and then grinned.

"Oh don't worry dear, it's just us girls. But between you and me. I understand it. I was a late bloomer too. One day I just went out to get a bra even though I didn't need one for like another year. I would just stare at it like I could will my twins grow. But… puberty worked out just fine." She winked again, presenting her C-cups to Kurt who tried to smile back and stuttered.

"Yeah. Hopefully."

"But you really are gorgeous. You should get all of that. I bet you'd look good in anything. So cute and pretty." Kurt could feel himself flush again but thanked the lady before quickly retreating into the stall.

Inside, he didn't smile anymore.

He left the clothes in the changing room, hurrying to get out of the shop, trying to avoid the salesgirl. He took of his wig and lip gloss behind the bins again before getting on the bus and driving home.

All the way back a battle went on inside him.

Kurt liked who he was. He knew that all those people who were mean to him had nothing on him in style, talent, wit or intelligence – not his neighbors, his peers and neither his teachers.

Then again he had liked being called pretty and cute and be complimented and not looked down on. Just to fit in somehow and live unbothered by people's stupidity. It was safe and he sort of really liked safe.

But it felt wrong. Yes, maybe he had felt safe and even a weird sort of freedom; the ability to choose what people thought of him, the superiority of knowing a truth nobody else knew; but it felt like lying and hiding, too.

As Kurt dropped his bag at home and the wig fell out, he stared at it. Maybe he just wasn't there yet.

It was a thought that scared him.

Kurt Hummel had just turned **fifteen** when he was there.

He was miserable. School was hell and he counted the days till middle school was finally over. Then again, he didn't hope for high school to make things better. In which movie had high school ever been an improvement? No, high school was the worst time for any teen and his middle school experience had set the bar pretty high for that.

Besides that he would go to high school with pretty much the same people he had went to elementary and middle school with. There wouldn't be a change, except for other rooms and hallways and more, older kids to torment him as well, until he'd graduate in four so far away years.

Kurt didn't go out any more, not after he'd run into some jocks when going shopping. Going to the cinema wasn't fun alone. What was fun doing alone anyway? So he didn't go out anymore.

He couldn't talk to his dad. Kurt didn't want to worry him with his problems. Burt was already overworked, still saving money for a shop and a house he might never buy. It added to Kurt's worry over everything else and stopped him from speaking to the only person who might have listened.

Burt knew that life wasn't easy for Kurt but Kurt did a pretty good job at hiding evidence of his day to day torture. Bruises and cuts disappeared under long sleeved shirts and tight jeans, slushy stained clothes were washed before Burt could even find them when he came home and the steady lack of friends, Kurt shrugged off by saying he didn't like anybody in school and didn't want to waste time on people who weren't as smart as he was.

Had Kurt had his way Burt wouldn't even have known that Kurt was gay.

Burt had found out by accident. Not the ones you see in movies. There had been no heated make out on the family couch with a cute guy, no porn in the browser history Burt might have stumbled upon or a love letter from a boy hidden in a book.

It had just been bad timing.

Burt had come home early one day to find his son shaking over the bath tub with a wash cloth and soap working relentlessly on a mark on his forehead. Kurt hadn't cried anymore. He had been passed that at this point, accepting the ever new ways of humiliation thrown at him but that didn't mean he had given up on the rage inside him.

They had cornered him after lunch. Three boys, all bigger and stronger than him. Two had held his arms and legs against a wall, making it impossible for him to move. He had done the only think he could, insult them.

_Don't be afraid Kurt! Just don't! _

He had told himself that over and over again. His pride was the only thing he had left but they had done a pretty good job taking his dignity away when the third had held his head so hard against the wall, that he had scratched the back of his skull.

The guy had taken out a black marker and written _FAG_ in big letters on his forehead, laughing at him before scribbling a penis on his one check and writing _cock slut_ on the other, all the way down to his neck.

They had taken pictures of him as well, saving his moment of utter humiliation for eternity.

And then Kurt had been there, shaking but far too calm for what had happened to him, just scrubbing at the marks on his face. He had been rubbing for so long that his white skin had turned an angry scarlet.

"Kurt?" Burt had questioned but Kurt hadn't turned around.

"What dad?" His voice had been steady, just a little shaky around the edges.

"You alright?" Burt had inquired and Kurt had snapped. A simple question, but in this very moment any statement would have been enough.

Kurt had jumped to his feet and thrown the wash cloth so hard against a vase that it had fallen to the floor and shattered.

"No I am not alright!" Kurt had screamed. "Everybody hates me and they show me every day dad! Every fucking day! And I hate them! I hate them so much and there is nothing I can do! Why do they care that I am gay?"

He had stared at his father, red rimmed eyes, black ink smeared in his face but the words still clearly readable. Burt had stared at him until Kurt had realized what he had just admitted and a silent sob had escaped his lips. The teen had thrown himself at his father and begged him not to hate him, too.

Kurt had cried and pleaded Burt to please still love him and that he was all Kurt had in the world.

Burt had stood there with his crying son clutched to his chest and had felt as hopeless as his son. He had no idea what to do. How to make this better. He had been so lost since the death of Kurt's mom but he had known, he had to do something.

So he had closed his arms around his son and had spoken with as much serenity as he could muster. He had told Kurt that he loved him no matter what and that Kurt would get through this and that he would always be there for his son. Always. He had held Kurt until the sobs had subsided.

Then he had let go of Kurt, patted him on the shoulder and had told him that he should try alcohol to get rid of the stains.

Kurt had smiled. He had his dad and for some weeks life had felt easier until even the comfort of knowing that he wasn't completely alone hadn't been enough anymore and with no need to pretend at home anymore he had given up on it.

But still he was going mad at home and suddenly being someone else wasn't so scary anymore.

On the contrary: the thought felt liberating.

And so Kurt got the old wig out again. It didn't fit properly anymore but as Kurt hadn't gone out in a long time, he hadn't seen his hair dresser as well.

With practiced ease he created a sassy short feminine hair cut which he could easily brush and style to look male, too.

Clothes and make-up weren't a problem and soon he was at the mall, like he had been months several months before.

He walked around looking into windows and even going to shop for clip earrings just for giggles. He felt so free, like he could breathe for the first time. Nobody looked, nobody cared and when the girl at the counter asked for his name for a loyalty card he hesitated just for a second before he said.

"Elizabeth Hummel. But Liz is fine too."

When he went home in the evening Kurt felt calm. Suddenly _Liz_ wasn't some crazy persona anymore that he was scared of. Liz felt right. She felt safe. And safe was all Kurt wanted by now.

He embraced her with open arms.

Kurt was **fifteen and three months** when there was the possibility for a change for the better.

There were only two weeks till the start of his high school life when Burt sat him down in the living room and told him that they would move. He had finally found a house and shop that he could call his own. They would move to the other end of Ohio, hours and hours from the house and town Kurt had grown up in.

At first there was sadness for leaving behind so much that connected him so deeply to his mother but then there was joy. A new start. A real new start with new people and then an idea. An idea, more like a fantasy, kept in the back of his mind because he didn't dare to dream. But now there was a possibility.

Kurt hugged his father and told him how happy he was and then he sat his father down and told him to wait and not judge and not say anything until Kurt asked him to.

Burt looked confused but nodded and waited.

Kurt hurried and ten minutes later Burt nearly didn't recognize his own son or would have sworn to always have had a daughter, as Kurt came down in tights, a skirt, his knee high doc martens a shirt and a blazer. He must have stuffed a bra because Burt was sure that his son didn't need one normally. The whole appearance was completed with earrings and makeup.

Even if Burt had been allowed to speak he would have been lost for words and then Kurt began to talk.

"I am not trans dad… that's not the point of it but still I haven't been completely honest with you."

And then Kurt told his father everything. Every bruise, every insult, every shove. He told his father about the feeling of isolation and helplessness and sadness. Of the occasional selfloathing and the hate and rage he didn't want in his life but that had been part of it for so long. He told him about the skipping and pretending to be ill and how he hadn't been able to sleep or eat for so long. That he had never had friends and how safe and free he felt when people thought that he was a girl because then they didn't judge him. They didn't look at him funny and they didn't make assumptions.

Burt was nearly crying when Kurt was done, blaming himself for it all even though Kurt told him not to and in this moment Burt Hummel would have done anything his son wanted.

So when Kurt asked him to let him pretend to be a girl when he went to the new school, just to find girlfriends and dress how we wanted and not be scared all the time Burt said yes before his tears could take over.

* * *

**_Okay these are my new five wips. I will also include one of my drabble challenge fics (the kitty!Kurt one) bc i am still debating to put that into a multichapter fic. Besides that you can also vote for my finally getting my shit together and working on the boy who lived or a between the lines for the subsitute._**


End file.
